Le Python et la Vipere
by Splanchnique
Summary: JACKAL/ Juste une vengeance sur le long terme... que cet homme lui accordera. / Cornelio x Arshela


**Ca fait un petit bout de temps que ça me trottait dans la tête. Et même si elle n'a pas eu ce passé bah... on imagine hein.  
****Arshela, Cornelio kyaaaah! Je vous aimeuuuh**

**Amusez-vous bien!**

* * *

**Le Python et la Vipère**

On l'appelait la « Demoiselle aux serpents » ici. La plus belle de la maison close, la plus chère aussi. Grande, brune, racée aux lèvres pulpeuses, les clients se la disputaient, à peine repoussés par ses familiers à écailles occupant sa chambre.  
Elle savait faire disparaître les traces de coups du patron sous des couches de maquillage habiles, et avait de ce fait découvert les endroits les plus douloureux du corps humain, ceux qui poussent à parler et à supplier. Ses « sœurs » comme elles s'appelaient entre elles, l'aidaient dans ses observations. Toutes avaient le droit au même traitement et chacune venait ensuite la voir, connaissant son intérêt pour la chose.  
Une simple vengeance prévue sur le long terme…

Et puis un jour, il était venu. Elancé, les cheveux châtains noués en catogan, ses lunettes carrées sur le nez. Un nouveau client, comme un autre. Même s'il était beau –vraiment, pas ces hommes à l'apparence de bellâtre fade – il restait un homme qui n'avait pas le temps d'une relation sérieuse.  
Et il restait un homme tout court, aussi.

Argent déposé sur la table de nuit. Elle se rhabillait par des gestes élégants pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. Son corps lui avait montré qu'il n'était pas un simple employé de bureau comme il l'avait prétendu, et son regard vif, qu'elle avait surpris quand il était rentré, n'était pas celui d'un travailleur honnête.  
Alors elle avait tenté.  
Tuer le patron ne serait pas si difficile pour un homme de sa trempe, pas vrai ? Cornelio – elle avait appris son nom par la suite – avait sourit, lui demandant pour quoi il ferait ça. Et puis la perspective de devenir le nouveau tenancier du bordel le plus fréquenté de la ville ne le laissa pas indifférent.

L'empoisonneur n'avait eu qu'à attendre le bon moment, et à décocher sa fléchette couverte d'arsenic. Mais pas assez pour être mortelle. Elle avait encore des choses à lui faire payer.  
Chaque point où elle appuyait, piquait, tranchait, lui arrachait des hurlements d'animal blessé. Juste de quoi lui faire révéler l'endroit de certaines choses… de l'argent sale, des objets de contrebande, ou encore des contrats passés avec certains propriétaires terriens. Le tenancier étaient richissime et influent.  
Et puis elle l'avait achevé, d'un coup de poignard dans la gorge.

Sa mort s'était vite répandue dans la ville, et Cornelio avait vite été rattrapé par les membres de Gabriella, qui avait mis la main sur toutes les possessions du défunt.

Il était revenu au bordel, accompagné d'un immense homme blond, qui avait alors proclamé l'empoisonneur nouveau responsable du « Paradis » désormais sous le contrôle de l'Organisation. La section proxénétisme attitrée de leur gang.  
En haut d'un escalier, elle caressait un de ses animaux favori, pensive. Et elle ? Ils avaient dû savoir… les coupures, la blessure fatale…  
Oui, ils avaient compris, et le nouveau chef de la maison close leur avait confirmé sans sourciller. Elle regardait froidement l'homme gigantesque s'approcher d'elle, marche après marche, flattant calmement sa vipère.  
Il s'était arrêté un peu plus bas, pour la regarder dans les yeux sans baisser la tête.

Et lui avait offert de devenir la responsable de leur section torture, « le Cachot ». A croire que ses connaissances apprises sur le tas après des années de souffrances les avaient impressionnés.

Elle avait légué ses amours reptiliens à l'empoisonneur, trop heureux d'avoir du venin mortel à portée de main, en guise de remerciements de l'avoir sortie de ce milieu déshonorant. On lui avait offert une arme parfaitement adaptée à son caractère, dont les crocs aiguisés déchiquetaient ses ennemis dans une danse harmonieuse.

Mais de temps à autre, elle retournait voir ses « sœurs », presque heureuses de leur statut, maintenant qu'elle restaient indemnes et soignées. Et puis, elle passait aussi voir ses familiers, toujours soucieuse de leur santé.  
Et puis parfois, elle venait juste pour lui, jalouse de le voir entouré d'autant de femmes aux arguments redoutables. Voir celui qui lui avait donné ce surnom, qui résonnait comme un éloge dans la bouche de l'empoisonneur.

Etouffant ses ennemis dans ses anneaux, brisant leurs os un à un, dans un délicieux sadisme.

Arshela, la femme-python.


End file.
